The Black Flame Dragon
by DoomFirefang
Summary: What would happen if there were new characters, new types of Grimm, and a Draconian that was sucked into Remnant, With his Black flames enveloped the world, or will he have a more, funny approach. Join our pack of grimm and Doom fighting and growing for survival.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of the END

 **AN: all the characters belong to their respective owners, feel free to comment on what I could do better, and enjoy!**

Red, that was the last color Doom could remember from dying, which was funny, as a Crimson Born, he couldn't die, so what was going on? He was a Draconian, a type of dragon, except he was also a ancient demon. Either way, he couldn't die, so what was going on? He slowly tried to open his eyes, he couldn't, he tried to move, nothing happened. Maybe he truly was dead. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he saw himself and the ground about to smash into each other.

"Ow..." Doom slowly got up from the crater he caused. He looked around, trees and animals everywhere, all staring at him. Until they all looked at something and ran away as fast as they could. He turned to see what they had looked at, pitch black creatures stared back. well almost, they had white bone masks on their faces. He had never seen anything like it. Two of them raced into the crater and helped him up. they both looked like wolves.

"Okay?" They asked in a rough voice.

"Yeah," Doom coughed out.

"You no dustling," One from the top said, seeing Doom was confused he said. "Human,"

Doom growled, all of his memories of humans involved greed and cruelty. In his world most of them had been hunted down and slaughtered after they won the war against them. "No," He replied. "Draconian," Seeing that the creature tilted it's head, he instead said. "Demon," at that the creature nodded.

"We Grimm," It said. Doom nodded but silently tried to remember anything about that name. He let them take him to their nests.

()()()()()()()()()() - 2 days later

Doom had learned the names of his new friends, the two that helped him up were named Blackheart and Redtooth. the one he had spoken to was named Cruelty. and he knew others. But now Cruelty had gone up to him and spoken.

"We need food," He said. (In this story they need to eat,)

"I'll help you," Doom jumped at the chance to see more of this world.

Redtooth sniffed the air. "Human," His tail pointed to a cluster of destroyed houses. The four walked over and peeked around the houses, Humans, three of them. Doom's companions whined and backed away.

Doom looked at them and said. "You all stay here, i'll kill them."

"You'll die!"Blackheart exclaimed quietly.

"No i won't," and with that Doom faced them.

One human noticed Doom and pointed to him. Alerting the others.

"What is it?" One asked.

"Dunno, a new species of Grimm?" Another replied.

Doom lunged at them with claws outstretched. two dodged but one was to slow, Doom tore apart the human ignoring his screams. Doom was grateful to have some blood on him again. The other two started shooting at him. Doom opened a portal and from it drew his sword, (Think of the Onyx Blade from Darksouls 3) and did a horizontal slash, sending black and white or twisted flames at the hunters tearing them in two. After that Doom gestured for his three friends come out.

()()()()()()() -5 days later

The pack of Grimm had changed territory, closer the the place humans called Beacon, confident that Doom could kill any invaders. Which he did, a few hunters strayed into their territory and met a terrifying demise.

\- At Beacon

Ozpin was worried, all of the teams he had sent to deal with the new Grimm pack in the forest hadn't returned.

"Sir," Ozpin looked up to see Glynda carrying his coffee to him. "Are you still worried about the missing kids?" Ozpin nodded. "Then just send team CSTN to do it, they are one of the most skilled groups." Ozpin agreed.

()()()()()()() -3 days later

Cinder Fall was confident that she could easily get rid of this group of Grimm, she could just convince them that in the name of Salem they had to move. Storm, Tami, And Neo agreed to this plan. So here they were in the middle of the Grimm's territory, when they heard slow foot steps behind them. Cinder turned to see a Dragon human THING walking towards them. Storm yelped and jabbed her spear at it, only for it to be grabbed and snapped in two.

"You humans just don't learn," It said as it towered over them.

"Stop!" A Beowolf ran in and stopped Doom from killing the four humans. "They friends," (To the humans it sounded like growling, but they were surprised Doom could speak)

Cinder had explained to the Grimm why they were here. Doom slowly nodded and agreed to move farther out. And when the humans left he spoke to himself. "Messing with these humans is going to be very, very, fun..."

 **AN: SUPPPPPPP! Doom here, yes me from the story, well, kinda, anyway please comment to say what I should improve or what you all want to see happen next! So now Doom knows the existence of Beacon, and obviously is going to attack it, but not in the** **way you would expect... And yes, Doom will be overpowered, I mean, he is kinda a god. But he'll only have big fights against people like Ozpin or Glynda. The rest will be done with strong grimm vs the students. Though I am thinking of him fighting Team RWBY. Any way Peace! -DoomFirefang**


	2. Chapter 2

A Truly Great Abduction

 **Sup, Doom here, I decided to make another one in the same day for 2 reasons, 1: Someone followed and someone commented, which is more then I have ever had... (So sad) And 2: Cuz I'm bored. Anyway all characters belong to their respective owners. ENJOY!**

Doom reviewed his assignment from Cinder, it follows:

1\. Go to the Emerald forest

2\. Get caught by professor Port (Whoever that was,)

3\. Fight but don't kill the students, and pretend to be afraid of Port

4\. Grab the silver eyed child at night and bring her to us

Now Doom would be fine with that plan, but it involved him pretending to be afraid of someone, like that would ever happen. But here he was, in the forest, waiting for this guy he didn't even know looked like. He sighed and made his way to a large clearing where he saw a man, this man had a strange mustache and something that looked like a combo of an axe and a gun. weird. He howled to get his attention.

"What's this," The man (Port) exclaimed. "Never have I ever seen that kind of Grimm before," He charged at Doom, and Doom allowed himself to be chased into the large silver cage on one of the sides of the clearing _._ He felt the cage moving and Doom allowed himself to sleep.

He woke up when his cage was being dragged into Beacon, he heard children speaking all around him.

"What is that thing?"

"Must be a new species,"

"If Port could take that thing down maybe his stories weren't false," Doom scoffed at the last one, like anyone could take him down. Then he spotted the silver eyed girl, She was surrounded by seven other people, she looked at him, and he glared back. She pointed to him and then said something to her friends. He fell asleep once more. He woke up again in the same clearing that he had been 'Captured' he looked around him and saw a ring of children surrounding him. he was still in the cage though.

"You children must learn to fight Grimm in their own environment," Port was telling the kids. "So on a count of three I shall release the monster, you must keep it from escaping and work as a team," Somehow Doom knew this wasn't according to plan, Storm had said something about a classroom.

"This will be easy Rubes," A blonde headed girl told the silver eyed one cockily. "We've beaten hundreds of Grimm, this will be no different," Doom laughed internally, oh they were so wrong.

"Three, Two, One, GO!" And with that Doom was let out of the cage, one boy with a mace charged at him, Doom knocked him off his feet with his tail and flung him at two other children. It was very silent after that, until most of the circle charged at him. he rolled under their attacks and slashed at the nearest kid with his claws causing blood to spurt from his chest. Multiple whispered around Doom one mentioning the word aura. He lunged at a young girl with black hair and kicked her in the chest while blocking her sword with his scales. Port ran in to help the students only for Doom to snap his weapon in two and fling him around into other students. Now only those eight students remained. They stood in a defensive stance. Much to their surprise He bowed to them.

"What is he doing?" (Pyrrha) asked. They all backed away as Doom opened a portal and drew out his sword. while his twisted flames surrounded him. He lunged at them almost stabbing Pyrrha, and when Ruby swung her scythe at him, he parried and kneed her in the ribs. Yangs eyes went red as she tried to pummel him into oblivion, only to have him grab her and fling her into Ren and Nora. Pyrrha stood her ground and went toe to toe with Doom for a minute until Doom sidestepped and knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. As Weiss tried to get him, flames erupted from under all of them and knocked them out. Doom Grabbed Ruby who was screaming and kicking, into his territory.

()()())()()()()()() -5 hours later

Cinder heard footsteps approach, Doom was walking into the rendezvous point with Ruby on hand. He dropped her on the ground.

"Things didn't go according to plan," He grunted.

"Yes, The teachers were going crazy looking for her," Cinder replied remembering all the teachers basically pulling their hair out trying to find their missing student.

Doom tried to remember why he was doing this, but came up blank.

"Remember in a month is the festival, you'll be breaking in and fighting anyone of you're choosing, as long as it makes a distraction,"

Doom nodded. He returned to his pack and hunted alongside them.

)()()()()()()()() -1 month later

Ruby had returned a few days ago, claiming she didn't remember what happened after she got abducted, but Ozpin was suspicious, he thought to himself while sipping his drink. " _Is this something of her doing, or is it something far worse?_ " But Ozpin had no idea how right he was...

 **AN: That ending could have had a more dramatic finale, but hey, in my opinion I think this chapter went well, we did see more of Doom's power, and that he does have a sense of honor. Which I believe will later be used against him, anyway, please comment on what I could do better and follow, May the Flames Light Your Way! -DoomFirefang**


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Sword Of the Devourer

 **AN: I'm Back! And if you can't tell, I plan on making uploads as frequently as possible. In this chapter you'll all learn more about Doom's past, from Ozpin's perspective. Ready? ENJOY! (All characters belong to their respective owners,)**

Ozpin was frantically searching through the myths and legends part of the library, trying to find anything on this strange Grimm, he had already searched through all other parts of the library, so he was hoping to find something here. Presently he was skimming through a book named: The Legends Of Nevermore, Nevermore was a mythical place in multiple fairytales. There! The section on demons. First page: The Black Sword Of the Devourer. He started to read it.

 _Before time itself, there were three brothers, all sons of an ancient evil, the one who started everything. These brothers were named Aboraxx, Void, and Doom. They all sat under a single tree for years, barely moving, just thinking and talking. Until Aboraxx began to think, what he could do with the powers blessed to him by his father. He and Void spoke about it and created a plan, Void carved shapes using the wood from the tree, Doom often saw what they were doing, but ignored it, even if he was feeling slightly left out. Until finally, one day Aboraxx used his powers to bring those carvings to life, creating the creatures we have today, the two brothers looked proudly at what they had done, then looked at their brother, Doom. They wished for the creatures they made to worship them, but knowing Doom, he would find a way to get some to. So they both made up a plan, they all knew of the hole into Nevermore, as they called it, the basic underworld of their world. So one day, right after Doom woke up, Void lured Doom to the pit, to have one of the creatures they made push him in, it worked. He spiraled down into Nevermore, both Aboraxx and Void were transformed by their power, into draconians. They went on to create more animals, humans, and much more. But Doom was transformed to, while spiraling into Nevermore, the dark aura was sucked up by his soul, turning him into a more, demonic draconian. When he landed, he was next to something that resembled a soul, but twisted and on fire. Doom's own soul fused with that and he was able to use his own powers, but he was angry, he had no way to get back up because they had blocked the entrance, he tried to fly up and break it open, but he was still weak. He decided to make creatures of his own, making draconians an entire race, making hydras, demons, dragons, and more. Doom also found that anything he had seen, he could transform into, which was nifty. But the creatures of Nevermore looked to Doom and begged for anything he could give them, he took pity, he spent days making what he called, fire, using the dark flames that were in his own soul and making them brighter. He presented them to his creations and they evolved, learned, and hated. They inherited Doom's hatred for his brothers and their creations. One day, a small gargoyle came to Doom and asked to show him something. Doom agreed and followed the child to a hill leading upwards, the child showed Doom a large crack in the surface, singing light through. The gargoyle was sent home with jewels that could permanently light up his home. Doom and his armies started preparing for war, but when Doom attempted to create a weapon of his own, his soul twisted itself into a solid form, a sword. With this sword, he lead his armies into battle against his unsuspecting brothers who assumed he was dead. the sword devoured each soul that his felled. growing in strength, and because it was Doom's soul, he grew stronger as well. His brothers retreated to the rest of their world, while Doom's creatures moved into what they had fought for. When Doom returned to the tree he spent so much time on, he stabbed it with his sword, letting the black and white flames devourer it all._

Ozpin finished reading the story to look at the picture that his students took of this new Grimm, it looked eerily similar to how Doom was depicted in the book. Ozpin shuddered, if it was Doom who was now in this world, what horrible things could he be doing now?

At this moment, Doom had disguised himself as a human, (With lots of explaining to his pack) to go find feathers to line the young Grimm's nests with. He looked like a boy that was maybe 18 or 19 years old, though in reality, he was older then time itself. He suddenly got a shiver down his spine, as if someone had just said his name. Doom walked past the shops that he had bought stuff at and was heading home, when he heard gun shots and the clanging of swords, he couldn't say that this wasn't normal, it was like midnight, so gangs might be fighting, but he investigated. He saw Ruby Rose battling some orange haired guy with a nice top hat. He also noticed Neo was there to, batting with Yang. Wait! Wasn't that guy the one Cinder spoke of, Roman? Either way he but his groceries in a portal and drew his sword and plunged in there in his draconian form. Before Ruby could hit Roman, Doom parried her and slashed at her stomach. He grabbed Roman and set him down in a corner.

"Hi there, names Roman Torchwick," He said, ignoring that fact he almost died. Doom growled at him and saw Yang at her sisters side he hit her with the flat of his sword and grabbed Neo then Roman and jumped into the bullhead that had appeared above them. In it he saw Storm and Cinder, and if you looked you could see it was the wolf faunus Tami, driving.

"Hello Doom," Cinder said calmly.

"You know him?" Torchwick asked.

"Yep, he helped us earlier!" Storm replied.

"Ugh, just drop me off anywhere close to our territory so I don't have to listen to all of you talk,"

"You're not usually to rude," Storm commented.

"Yeah, what happened?" Neo typed on her scroll.

"It's been a long day," Doom answered tiredly.

"So what are you?" Torchwick asked.

 _"Wow,_ that was kinda rude," Doom replied. "I'm a draconian,"

"Ok," Torchwick responded, not at all sure what that was.

()()()()()()() -3 days later

Cinder had taken him to see this woman named Salem, he could enjoy her tastes, the castle was sweet, but now they were all stuck waiting, and it had been two hours. He was about to fall asleep until a servant ran in and said:

"All bow before Queen Salem," Everyone bowed except for Doom. Before anyone could tell him to bow, Salem was in the room. All she saw was some child not bowing before her.

"You will bow before me," She said in disgust as she looked at the 'human'.

"You DARE?" Doom had snapped, maybe from all the time he had just wasted. "You just wasted two hours of my day!" Before Salem could attempt to kill him, Doom showed his real self, as a draconian.

"And before you go all, i'm the queen, I am the king of a dimension, THE DEMON OF NEVERMORE," Doom raged twisted flames erupting from him. And Salem, she looked scared, I mean, not everyday to you have a flaming demon yell at you. And with that he threw a stone on the table and stormed out. Salem looked at the stone and gasped, it was a huge chunk of demonic stone, the exact thing she had needed for her plan. She smiled, and Doom smiled as well, but his, wasn't a happy one.

 **AN: Woo! Done, this one was slightly longer then normal. Now we all now some of Doom's history, and did anyone else think that the tree resembled the relationship between the siblings? Slowly chipping away until it was fully burned down. And what do you think Salem needs that stone for? If you have any ideas, then comment them! And just so you know, Doom does have the power to summon his creations, which you will see in the next chapter! And did anyone get the DS3 reference in the last AN? Anyway, PEACE! -Doomfirefang**


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Of Draconians

Doom was having an off day, not only had some weird hunter tried to slit his throat then slap him across the face, but now he was completely lost.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked himself, trying to remember the map he had seen earlier, he had been looking for a place called Shade Academy, he had been told that the headmaster knew about the ancient demons, so maybe he/she knew how he got here. BUT NOW HE WAS IN SOME CRAZY GHOST TOWN THAT HAD GRIMM CRAWLING ALL OVER IT! Doom had tried to ask one of them where he was, but they were to stupid to respond, he was thinking about blowing the place up then move on. Then, Doom spotted someone resting on one of the walls of the houses. The figure got up and drew two blades from their sides. Doom, prepping himself for a fight, drew his sword also. The figure ran at him, rolling under his slash and horizontally slashing at his back. Doom howled, feeling the pain as blood was drawn from his back. He grabbed the figure by the leg and threw it into the wall. He hit the figure with the blunt of his sword, then slashed upwards at it, drawing blood and knocking them back, The figure ran at him, but when he cut it, it disappeared into fire. The real figure backstabbed him, and he fell on the stone ground hard. He twirled his legs around as he got up, hitting the figure in the sides and the face. He got out of human form and flew up into the sky, preparing to turn this person into a flaming mound of ashes.

"Doom?" The figure gasped. Doom knew that voice.

"Storm?!" He gasped back, the figure took off the hood, and it was Storm herself. The two draconians ran towards each other and hugged tightly. When they let go Doom asked.

"How are you here?" He asked gently.

"Dunno, just fell from the sky and landed near here, been camping ever since," She replied shrugging. After both told their tales, Doom brought up an important question.

"How do we get back to my pack?" Both of them, not knowing where they were, face palmed.

)()()()()()()() 9 days later

"Ugg," They both groaned, they had finally gotten back, but they were both to tired to be exited. Doom introduced his pack to Storm. then they both fell asleep.

()()()()()()()() 1 day later

Both of the draconians were hunting, both had saw four hunters enter their territory, they had been stalking them for a few hours, but now, they were going to strike.

"Hey Jaune! I see a few Grimm over here!" Pyrrha called. Behind her, Storm grabbed her and covered her mouth, dragging her into the bushes.

"Pyrrha? where are you?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Oh she's gone," Doom appeared behind him.

"What did you do to her!?" Jaune charged at him, but Doom parried and stabbed him through the stomach, ignoring the aura.

"Jaune?" Ren and Nora called, walking towards Doom. Doom hid, and when their backs were turned he and Storm knocked them out with the hilts of their weapons. They both nodded to each other, knowing a bullhead would be nearby. They found it in the clearing, the pilots talking to each other. Doom pointed his sword at them, shooting out a line of twisted flames. killing both of them instantly. Doom somehow managed do fly them to Beacon, they went there because Storm needed something, she needed the soul of Qrow, for what? Doom didn't know.

Doom saw multiple robot things pointing their guns at him, he teleported behind them and beheaded them. Multiple students noticed this and charged at them. Doom blocked the firsts attack and slashed him in half, Storm backstabbed the second. Then Doom did a horizontal slash with the flames, killing the rest of the students.

"BACK OFF!" Someone yelled. Qrow made his way through to Doom and Storm. He drew his weapon as a scythe, and was right behind Doom somehow. But, Doom parried, Qrow felt his weapon go flying out of his hands, then Doom shoved his claws into Qrow's chest, and ripped out his soul. He saw other school teachers running at him, he got into the bullhead with Storm and flew off as fast as possible.

Ozpin was leaning his head on his desk, he saw Ironwood and Glynda walking in.

"Sir, what should we do now," She asked.

Ozpin sighed. "We have many students dead, and Qrow, this Demon also has a partner, so in all honesty, I have no idea, James, you station as many troops as possible at Beacon, Glynda, sent a search party for team JNPR," They both nodded and went out. They had no idea what was coming.

 **AN: SUPPPPP! 4th chapter done, I had fun writing this one cuz I released one of the new characters, anyway all characters belong to their respective owners, BYE! -DoomFirefang**


	5. Chapter 5

Ozpin VS Doom, A battle to remember!

 **HI GUYS... Yeah, it's been a while, but I went on vacation with some of my family so... Oh and I finally noticed I used Storm's name twice!**

 **"Yeah idiot!" Storm yells from the other side of the room.**

 **Shut up, i'm typing here, shouldn't you be using Qrow's soul to make the portal home or something? Oops, spoiler. ANYWAY, without further adu, ado? you know what I mean.**

Today was not Doom's day, he really never had good days, but currently he was facing off against Ozpin himself in a destroyed market place. How did he get there? lets see.

"WHERE AM I?" Doom screamed in helpless agony, He got lost a lot, but this world more than usual. His Grimm friends had told him to find sap in the market place, but now he had ended up in a dark corridor. Wait, was that? LIGHT. Doom ran to the light, entering the market once more. He sighed, he walked through the crowded place, trying to find the sap merchant.

Ozpin looked around, himself and Glynda were walking through the stores, hoping that they could find something related to the strange creatures legend. But they were currently having no luck. The festival was in a few days, and he dreaded what would happen if the Draconian monster came. As he passed many people, one stood out, a teen with black hair, green eyes, and a cloak around him, he looked as though he were searching for something. Just as he were about to ignore the boy, something felt off, he saw the green eyes staring at him. Suddenly it hit him. He lunged at the boy with his cane, piercing him through the middle. everyone screamed, they saw the headmaster kill a young man with his cane. Glynda ran at him to restrain him, when the unthinkable happened. Black and white flames erupted from the wound, he raised his head to look at Ozpin.

"Lucky guess," It rasped, it transformed into a dragon like being. (Doom, duh) Doom suddenly appeared behind Ozpin, but Glynda attacked him before he could strike. He dodged and grinned, twisted flame pillars erupted on all of the people watching, all of their souls were sucked into Doom's mouth. Ozpin yelled and lunged at Doom, trying to protect Glynda, who had been hit by the flames. Ozpin flipped behind Doom and used his cane to try and stab, Doom blocked and slashed back, meeting a parry. Ozpin whacked him with the hilt of his cane, with the face to blow someones head off. Doom staggered back, then he grabbed Ozpin's cane and bashed it on Ozpin's head until he took it back. Their blades meet, Doom pushed Ozpin back, then jumped back to dodge a slash. He rushed forward, grabbing Ozpin by the neck, about to kill him. Then he was shot by something, It stung, Atlas military were flying overhead, they had spotted them and engaged. When the soldiers dropped, he slashed three in half, then took one and threw it into two more. Ozpin, now up hit Doom on the side with his cane. Doom was surrounded by them, He decided it was time for a tactical retreat, he melted into the shadows.

()()()()()()()-A few hours later.

"You IDIOT!" Cinder and Storm yelled at him, (It had taken a while for everyone to get use to another draconian)

"Not only did you cause a scene by destroying everything, you didn't even finish it!" Cinder said.

"In my defense, there were hundreds of soldiers," Doom replied.

"Be quiet, Neo is sleeping!" Leaf whispered. The three agreed to be quieter.

"Huh, Anyone know what Salem did with my cool shiny stone?" Doom asked.

 **YASSS! Another chapter finished, this one may have been short, but finally I did it! Please be as rude as you like in the comments, I need to know what I need to work on, PEACE-DoomFirefang**


End file.
